video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Night to Remember
A Night to Remember was a virtual representation of one of Jacob and Evie Frye's genetic memories, relived by a Helix initiate through the Helix Navigator. Description Jacob and Evie infiltrated the Queen's Ball at Buckingham Palace to confront Crawford Starrick and secure the Shroud of Eden. Dialogue Evie, dressed in her ballgown, waited for the Gladstones' carriage to arrive. * Evie: ''Of course he'd arrive in that.'' Jacob and Frederick Abberline stepped out, dressed in a suit and a Royal Guard's uniform, respectively. * Abberline: ''Miss Frye.'' * Jacob: ''Hand him your weapons. We must enter unarmed.'' Evie gestured to the bag holding their equipment, then she and Jacob entered the carriage. At Buckingham Palace, a Royal Guard checked the invitation and saw Evie in the carriage. * Guard: ''Go on in, sir and madam.'' The carriage drove past William and Catherine Gladstone, who were standing at the gate and found their invitations missing. * William: ''What in the blazes is our carriage doing here? '' Jacob and Evie arrived at the entrance to the palace. * Jacob: ''Did I hear something?'' * Evie: ''No. Just the voices in your own head. '' * Jacob: ''And yet they are so much more pleasant than yours.'' * Evie: ''Charming.'' * Jacob: ''Aren't I?'' Evie followed Jacob into the outdoor ballroom. * Evie: ''I shall go and find the Piece of Eden.'' * Jacob: ''As you wish. I am off to meet Freddy.'' Evie stepped outside and assessed her surroundings. * Evie: ''The plans are located in the White Drawing Room. Which is most likely locked. The Captain of the Guard will have a key.'' Evie stole a key from one of the guards. However, the stairs to the second floor were guarded. * Evie: ''I can't do this on my own.'' Evie kidnapped a guard. * Evie: ''You are going to escort me. Keep your mouth closed and this will be over before you know it.'' * Guard: ''My arm! That hurts! Gentle.'' Evie passed by the guards to reach the second floor. * Guard: ''The lady is with me.'' * Evie: ''Much obliged.'' Evie knocked out the kidnapped guard. * Evie: ''Pleasant dreams. '' Evie unlocked the door to the White Drawing Room. * Evie: ''The plans are somewhere nearby...'' Evie acquired the plans from a chest. * Evie: ''Now for the vault. '' Evie returned downstairs. * Evie: ''Jacob's most likely off stealing another carriage somewhere. Or accidentally pushing the Queen down a flight of stairs.'' Evie was spotted by Mary Anne Disraeli. * Mary Anne: ''There you are! I have someone I'm simply dying for you to meet.'' * Evie: ''Uh-'' * Mary Anne: ''Shhh. Shh. Shh. Come with me. '' Evie followed Mary Anne outside to meet Queen Victoria. * Mary Anne: ''Your Majesty, may I present Miss Evie Frye.'' * Queen Victoria: ''You are the one responsible for Mr. Gladstone's mishap?'' * Evie: ''Your Majesty, I apologize-'' * Queen Victoria: ''The cake is particularly good. Enjoy the ball. '' After the Queen left, Evie tried to excuse herself. * Evie: ''I really must be going.'' Starrick took Evie's hand on the dance floor. * Starrick: ''Miss Frye... may I have this dance?'' * Evie: ''Mr. Starrick, you've had your fun, but the game is over.'' Evie tried to leave, but Starrick stopped her. * Starrick: ''Ah. Listen. One, two, three. One, two, three.'' Starrick gestured to the snipers on the rooftops, then conversed with Evie as they danced. * Starrick: ''Time is a wonderful thing, Miss Frye. It heals all wounds. We may make mistakes while dancing, but, the mazurka ends and then we begin again. Problem is everyone forgets. They trip on the same mistakes over and over.'' * Evie: ''People can learn.'' * Starrick: ''Can they? Isn't everyone around you repeating the same steps? But if one man could remember the dance? Could know the time? Then he could change things for the better.'' * Evie: ''I have had enough-'' Starrick held Evie close and silently removed the key around Evie's neck. * Starrick: ''The dance is nearly over. Soon the people will forget the generation on this terrace, the ruin you nearly wrought on London. When this music ceases, Miss Frye, your time is up - and mine begins.'' While Evie and Starrick continued to dance, Jacob reached the rooftops to meet Abberline. * Jacob: ''Freddy!'' * Abberline: ''Starrick peppered the regulars with his own men and took several guards hostage. Your weapons are in there.'' Jacob retrieved his weapons from the hiding spot and redressed in his Assassin gear. * Abberline: ''Look.'' Jacob spotted the snipers. * Jacob: ''Right. I'll kill the impostors and rescue the captives. '' * Abberline: ''How? It's impossible to tell the difference.'' * Jacob: ''Oh ye of little faith.'' Jacob killed the snipers overlooking the ball, and then saw Evie and Starrick dancing. * Jacob: Now, to find the real royal guards. Ooh. Dancing. And with Starrick, no less. How awkward that must be. Jacob located the first group of impostors holding the real Royal Guards captive. * Templar: ''Keep your eyes open!'' Jacob killed the impostors and freed the first group of Royal Guards. * Jacob: ''I'll get you out.'' * Guards: ''Thank you, sir. Thanks, mate!'' Jacob located the second group of impostors and captives. * Templar: ''The day shall be ours!'' Jacob freed the second group of Royal Guards. * Jacob: ''Hold still for a moment.'' * Guards: ''You have my thanks! Thanks, mate!'' Jacob killed the second group of impostors, then reached the rooftop to signal Evie. Evie saw Jacob and addressed Starrick. * Evie: ''The key to the waltz is one must lead with one's right foot.'' Evie kneed Starrick in the groin, causing him to fall to the ground. A pair of guests reacted to Evie with surprise. * Woman: ''Oh my!'' * Man: ''Everything all right, my dear?'' * Woman: ''Do you require assistance?'' * Evie: ''I never liked balls.'' Evie looked behind her and saw the broken necklace on the ground. Realizing she no longer wore it, she rushed out of the party where Jacob brought the bag of equipment to her. Evie then gave Jacob the plans to the vault. * Evie: ''Here. The location of the vault. Go!'' * Jacob: ''Just like that? No plan?'' * Evie: ''No time for plans. I'll catch up as soon as I'm rid of this infernal contraption.'' Jacob went ahead and reached the vault entrance. Entering the vault, he confronted Starrick, but was quickly overpowered due to Starrick wearing the Shroud. * Jacob: ''What-what are you doing?'' * Starrick: ''Exploiting. I warned you, my boy. But you do not listen.'' Meanwhile, Evie put on her Assassin gear and discarded her dress. * Evie: ''Requiescat in pace.'' Evie reached the vault entrance and arrived to rescue Jacob. * Evie: ''Jacob!'' The vault's defense mechanisms activated. * Evie: ''You're a monster! Jacob, resist him! You don't know how to use the artifact!'' * Jacob: ''Evie! Stay back.'' As Evie neared Starrick, the Grand Master threw Jacob back. * Starrick: ''London will soon be rid of your chaos! This city was a safe harbor, a light for all humanity. What alternatives do you propose? Bedlam?'' * Jacob: ''After Starrick! Don't worry about me. Leave me, stop Starrick.'' Evie charged at Starrick, triggering a defensive shield around her and the Grand Master that blew Jacob back towards the other end of the chamber. She subsequently engaged Starrick in combat. * Evie: ''The Shroud was not meant for you!'' * Starrick: ''You would rather destroy the fabric of society!'' Evie managed to overwhelm Starrick. * Evie: ''Mr. Starrick! You forgot to escort me home.'' Evie stabbed Starrick with her Hidden Blade, but the Shroud quickly healed Starrick's injury. * Starrick: ''Let me rectify my mistake!'' Starrick took Evie in a chokehold. Jacob recovered and was forced to evade the vault's defense mechanisms to reach Starrick. * Starrick: Another Frye to feed on! First you will fall, then the Queen! I will begin again. And this new London shall be even more magnificent. * Evie: Jacob, be careful! * Jacob: Evie, I'm coming! Don't die! I will find your weakness! Evie! Hold on! As Jacob neared Starrick, the Grand Master threw Evie back. * Starrick: I admire your pluck, but there is little you can accomplish now. Like Jesus himself, I am immortal. Behold the power of the Shroud! * Evie: Jesus... wore... it better. Starrick cannot escape. I'll recover. Fight on without me! Starrick must fall. Not me. Face him! Jacob engaged Starrick in combat. * Starrick: ''Come closer, my boy. We shall be fast friends!'' Jacob stabbed Starrick with his Hidden Blade, but the Grand Master simply laughed as the Shroud healed him once more. Evie recovered and was forced to evade the vault's defense mechanisms to reach Starrick. * Starrick: London deserves a ruler who will remain vigilant, who will prevent the city from devolving into chaos. * Evie: Chaos that you are about to cause! * Starrick: You two have generated quite enough on your own already! * Evie: And we've mended it! * Jacob: We did? * Evie: We did. Evie engaged Starrick in combat. * Starrick: No amount of planning or might shall beat me. I have history on my side. Evie stabbed Starrick again, to no avail, and was overpowered again. Jacob made his way through the defense mechanisms again and attacked Starrick in an attempt to free Evie, but was put in a chokehold. * Starrick: Get. Out. Of. My. City. Henry Green intervened by throwing a knife into Starrick's shoulder, causing the Grand Master to throw Evie back. * Henry: Evie! Starrick subsequently released Jacob as well and turned to fight Henry. The Assassin, much like the Frye twins, managed to inflict a mortal wound, which was quickly healed by the Shroud. Starrick then bested Henry, throwing him back and rendering him unconscious, and then Starrick turned his attention to Jacob. * Jacob: You cannot maintain this! We have you against the wall, Starrick! You're trapped! You're weakening! Starrick, your end is near! Starrick, your reign is nearly over. * Starrick: It has barely begun. Jacob was overwhelmed by Starrick once more. Meanwhile, Evie recovered and saw Starrick fighting Jacob, as well as the unconscious Henry. * Evie: ''Henry!'' Evie ran back to confront Starrick. * Jacob: ''Die, old man.'' * Starrick: ''After you.'' Evie engaged Starrick in combat. * Evie: ''The Shroud will not protect you!'' * Starrick: ''You're wrong! The people of this city, my people, shall supply its energy!'' * Evie: ''This city is bigger than you will ever be!'' * Starrick: ''Surrender while you still can, girl!'' Evie finally managed to overwhelm Starrick. * Evie: ''Jacob!'' Jacob ran forward and held Starrick down. * Jacob: ''Evie, now!'' Evie removed the Shroud as she and Jacob threw Starrick to the ground. They approached Starrick, who was injured and unable to stand up. * Evie: ''Shall we?'' * Jacob: ''Let's.'' The Frye twins ran forward and stabbed Starrick with their Hidden Blades. * Evie: ''Together!'' They simultaneously assassinated Starrick. * Starrick: London will perish without me! * Jacob: You flatter yourself. * Starrick: I would have created a paradise. * Evie: The city belongs to the people. You are but one man. * Starrick: I am at the very top of the Order. * Jacob: You were, Mr. Starrick. You were. Jacob and Evie dipped their handkerchiefs in Starrick's blood as he passed away. * Jacob: Shame we won't be partners anymore. * Evie: It's for the best, isn't it? * Jacob: And you gonna wear the shroud and run London? * Evie: Whatever it gives, it takes from someone else. You'd continue to age without me. You'd become like Father. * Jacob: A fate worse than death! * Evie: Will you wear it? * Jacob: After you sorted out the boroughs? The chaos I caused? I couldn't compete. * Evie: Jacob Frye stepping back? Who's blackmailing you? Is it George?! * Jacob: He wouldn't dare. I've missed you. * Evie: Me too. Would it be possible to continue where we left off? * Jacob: I'd love nothing more. * Evie: I'm starting to think Father didn't know everything about everything. Henry woke up and Evie ran to his side. * Evie: ''Henry!'' Jacob placed the Shroud back in its casing. * Jacob: It's a big world out there. With London in the center. * Evie: Perhaps not the very center. * Henry: I came as soon as I could. Do not worry. I'll-- I'll head back to the train. Did I-- did I jeopardize the mission? * Evie: Henry, you saved it. Evie and Henry kissed. * Evie: ''I think you belong in the field. With me.'' The next morning, Jacob, Evie, and Henry awaited a royal carriage driven by Abberline. * Jacob: A carriage! Nicely done, Freddy. Abberline opened the carriage door for Queen Victoria. * Queen Victoria: ''Mr. Abberline, please.'' Abberline helped the Queen step out as she approached the Assassins. * Evie: ''Your Majesty.'' * Queen Victoria: ''Miss Frye.'' * Jacob: ''You've met before?'' * Evie: ''Didn't I mention?'' * Queen Victoria: ''Mr. Abberline informs me that you three are responsible for saving my life. Is this true?'' * Henry: ''It is, your Majesty.'' * Queen Victoria: ''Evie Frye, step forward. And you...'' * Evie: ''My brother, ma'am. Jacob Frye. And this is Mr. Henry Green.'' * Queen Victoria: ''Mr. Frye. Mr. Green. Kneel.'' The Queen knighted each of the three Assassins by tapping their shoulders with a sword. * Queen Victoria: ''Arise. I invest you all int he Order of the Sacred Garter. '' * Evie: ''Thank you, your Majesty.'' * Queen Victoria: ''If you are as adept as Mr. Abberline implies, I may call on you.'' * Evie: ''Ma'am?'' * Queen Victoria: ''Should you want it, I saved you some cake.'' The Queen returned to her carriage, and Jacob waved to Abberline as the sergeant drove off. Evie approached Jacob. * Evie: ''Father would be proud of you.'' * Jacob: ''Dame Evie Frye.'' * Evie: ''Sir Jacob Frye.'' * Jacob: ''Race you to the train.'' * Evie: ''You're on!'' The twins ran off as Henry watched with a smile. Outcome Jacob and Evie assassinated Crawford Starrick and returned the Shroud of Eden to its place in the vault. Queen Victoria knighted Jacob, Evie, and Henry into the Order of the Sacred Garter for their efforts in saving her life. Reference * Assassin's Creed: Syndicate